


Poison

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crazy Azula (Avatar), Don't Judge Me, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, There is so much wrong, Zuko and Katara are not happy, it’s not pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko and Katara need to find their children. Azula knows where they are. It won’t be a pretty picture.(Old story from other site moved here.)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in years though I’ve had some ideas recently. Going through some of my old works on dA, I remembered this fic which is not the most pleasant but I figured why not post here for now. 
> 
> Warning, it’s not pleasant. I’m keeping it vague for a reason. I apologize in advance.

Her sinister eyes gazed at the both of them, yet she assured them nothing dreadful would happen. Plates appeared before them full of steamed rice, stuffed dumplings and roasted chicken. Still, Zuko knew something was wrong with the situation.  
  
“Is there something wrong? Go ahead, eat.” Azula commanded as she sipped her wine.  
  
“It’s poisoned, isn’t it? That’s why you’re giving it to us.” Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. His wife remained hesitant of anything, turning towards him for direction. He knew his sister best. Whatever he said, she would follow.  
  
“Come on Zuzu. You know me better than that. If I was going to kill you, I’d do it myself.” She rolled her eyes, frustrated at how ignorant he could become. “Besides, why would I eat something that is poisoned?”  
  
Zuko glanced over in her direction, noticing a plate in front of her. Nothing looked different, although the meat looked darker than anything he had ever seen before. But his sister always lied, what made this time so different?  
  
“You haven’t answered my question Azula.” The lack of trust remained, although he followed her suit by eating what was before him.  
  
“All in due time brother.” She smiled and turned towards Katara. “Are you enjoying your meal?”   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything like this before. The meat… it’s rather strange.” Katara blinked a couple times, confusion written over her face.  
  
“It _was_ poisoned, wasn’t it?!” Zuko screamed as he stood.  
  
“Has it really been that long for you? I thought with your wife being of Water Tribe, you’d be used to unique foods by now. I guess not.” She sighed. “The Earth Kingdom does have wonderful recipes.”  
  
“What _exactly_ did we eat?” Zuko asked as he took his seat.  
  
Azula smirked, glad he finally asked the right question. “The best meat. You could almost say it was of royal blood.”  
  
“Azula…”  
  
“I guess it fits, doesn’t it? We have royalty in our blood. Therefore, we should eat as the royals do, eat food fit for us. Did you not taste it? The suburb quality. I’m sure you’ll never find anything quite so exquisite.” She held back a chuckle.  
  
“Azula! Answer my question! I won’t ask again!” His anger grew as did his nerves, wondering if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
“You mean you don’t know? Don’t recognize? I thought parents were supposed to know these things. I guess not.” Her sinister laugher filled the room as she continued. “The answer is simple really. You found your children, but you don’t even recognize them. I never tasted anything so… wonderful.”  
  
“Azula!” Zuko paled. “Tell me we didn’t just…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. Just the thought of it disgusted him so much he felt it coming back from his stomach.  
  
“I told you it wasn’t poisoned. Why would I bother poisoning the heirs of the throne when I can just burn them?” She sneered as she noticed Katara run out the room, no doubt to dispose of the contents of her stomach. “I hope you liked them well done.” Her words echoed in the back of his mind as his vision faded and everything turned white before him.


End file.
